Je serais toujours là pour toi
by Lylyine.r
Summary: Olivia est très proche de sa fille jusqu'au jour où elle ne l'a reconnaît plus. Crise d'adolescence ? Peut être... Mais pour changer a ce point il y a forcément autre chose...
1. Chapter 1

_**Manhattan, 2019**_.

* * *

C'était une belle journée de printemps qui se terminait. Les feuilles commençaient a tomber une à une et Elliot en profita pour venir récupérer Olivia à la sortie des cours.

Cela faisait désormais 20 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mariés depuis 18 ans, et ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre.

A la naissance de leur fils, Alex, Olivia avait décidé de démissionner de la police. Son fils passait avant tout, et elle ne voulait prendre aucuns risques… enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait dit. En réalité, dès qu'elle eut tenu son fils dans ses bras, elle se sentit incapable de voir plus d'enfants souffrir. Le métier était déjà incroyablement difficile, mais pour elle désormais c'était insupportable.

Désormais, elle était professeur d'anglais au lycée. Elle avait déjà suivi ce cursus avant de rentrer dans la police, alors ça n'a pas été bien difficile de reprendre sa première voix..

Elliot était toujours inspecteur, malgré la difficulté il avait décidé de continuer, mais certains soirs, dans l'intimité, il se laissait submerger et se raccrochant aux épaules de sa femme, celle qui avait toujours sur l'aider et le soutenir.

« Bonjour mon amour. » sourit Elliot en l'embrassant « 20 ans et tu es toujours aussi magnifique »

Il était vrai que désormais elle avait les cheveux assez long et légèrement bouclés, rehaussé par de fine mèches blondes. Tout ça agrémenté d'une magnifique robe à fleurs et des talons, Elliot ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait la plus belle femme du monde à ses côtés.

« Toujours aussi flatteur… » sourit elle a son tour

« C'est bon vous êtes vraiment obligé de nous mettre la honte… » rouspéta Rose., leur fille de 16 ans. « Déjà que maman est ma prof, mais si en plus elle se donne en spectacle… »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises petite sœur. » stoppa Alex « Maman est cool comme prof, tout le monde l'adore, ça pourrait être pire. »

« Merci mon chéri » dit Olivia se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son fils sur la joue.

Il se recula rapidement tout rouge. « euh abuse pas maman s'il te plaît, y a tous mes potes là bas, et Alice va arriver. »

« Tu rentres plus tard alors ? »

« Oui je rentrerai pour dîner. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tous mes devoirs sont déjà fait »

« D'accord. A ce soir mon chéri »

« Ouais espèce de lâcheur, dit c'est quand que tu nous la présente ? » demande Rose

« Je ne sais pas… je verrai si ça colle bien entre nous d'abord. »

Elliot, Olivia Et rose montèrent dans la voiture pour regagner la maison.

Face aux banalités qu' echangeait ses parents elle décida de mettre ses écouteurs et la musique à fond.

Elle avait plein de devoir et elle profita du trajet en voiture pour se reposer.

Lorsque le moment de passer à table arriva, Olivia fut obliger d'aller la chercher dans sa chambre. Elle savait que sa fille mettait souvent sa musique à fond pour faire ses devoirs, et c'était souvent qu'elle devait aller lui dire que le repas était prêt.

Elliot et Alex étaient déjà à table et parler entre hommes, Olivia avait quelques minutes devant elle avant que leur estomac respectifs se mettent à vouloir tout manger dans la cuisine.

« Rose ? » l'appela t-elle en posant une main dans son dos.

Elle retira ses écouteurs et sourit à sa mère. « C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? »

« Oui mais on a quelques minutes devant nous, ton frère et ton père sont encore en train de discuter football »

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

« Non pas spécialement, je me demandais si tout allait bien de ton côté. Ça va au lycée ? »

« Ouais c'est cool cette année… je pense que je choisirai la filière Littérature, je ne suis pas très science comme Alex… »

« Le principal c'est que tu fasses ce qui te plaît ma puce. »

« Merci maman » sourit Rose. Elle et sa mère étaient très proches. Olivia savait très bien que les adolescents avaient du mal à se confier à leurs propres parents, mais avec Rose elle avait toujours sur être a l'écoute et su trouver les bons mots.

« Et les garçons alors ? »

« Maman ! »

« Je n'ai plus le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude, c'est de la curiosité » ricana t-elle

Olivia leva les mains et rigola à son tour. « OK c'est vrai, je plaide coupable. Mais tu me le dirais si tu avais un petit copain ? »

« Et si je couchais avec lui ? Maman… je ne suis pas prête pour ça, vraiment. Et je n'ai pas de petit copain. »

« Excuse moi c'est juste que je veux que tu sois heureuse… »

« Et tu pense que coucher avec un garçon pourrait me rendre malheureuse ? »

« Si il ne tient pas vraiment à toi, oui…. Tu sais beaucoup de garçon ne cherche qu'une chose… »

« Je sais maman, ne t'inquiète pas comme je t'ai dit je ne me sens pas prête pour ça. »

« D'accord. Mais on devrait peut être prendre rdv ? »

« Maman ! »

« Ok ok je n'insiste pas plus… c'est juste que comme tu as 16 ans… »

Rose soupira…

« Écoute si ça peut te rassurer, prends rdv maman. Mais je t'assure que ça sert à rien pour le moment vraiment. Tu peux me faire confiance quand même. »

Olivia se releva et embrassa sa fille sur le front. « Bien sur que j'ai confiance en toi, il ne s'agit pas de ça tu le sais bien. Je veux juste que tout se passe bien dans ta vie, je t'aime ma chérie. Allez on va manger, tu viens ? »

« J'arrive dans une minute. » « Maman ? » l'interpella t-elle alors qu'Olivia allait passer la porte. « J'espère que tu ne vas rien dire à papa ? Ce serait trop gênant ! »

« Crois moi, si je disais à ton père que j'aimerais que tu prennes la pilule… moi-même je ne veux pas savoir comment il réagirait. » répondit Olivia en rigolant.

* * *

_**3 mois plus tard**_

* * *

« Fou moi la paix ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu dis. »

« Rose ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça ! » s'écria Elliot

« J'y peux rien si elle est trop conne ! »hurla t-elle a son tour. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère « Je te déteste, t'es qu'une salope et une mère de merde ! »

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots dit. Juste un bruit, le raisonnement de la main d'Olivia contre la joue de sa fille.

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais quand elle eut enfin comprit ce que sa mère venait de faire, et quitta la maison en courant.

« Rose ! Attends ! » Cria Olivia, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle se retourna vers Elliot, les yeux remplis de larmes et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle… » sanglota Olivia « C'est la première fois que j'en vient aux mains avec mes enfants… »

« Je sais… je sais… on va s'en sortir… »

Olivia se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à son enfant, elle qui était si douce et si timide, n'était aujourd'hui qu'une personne complètement fermée, dure et haineuse...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Retour trois mois en arrière.**_

* * *

« Bien, comme vous le savez j'ai pour habitude de faire tous mes cours uniquement en anglais, mais aujourd'hui on va parler un peu français. » annonça Olivia à sa classe de seconde.

« Madame ça veut dire que je peux demander à aller aux toilettes en français ? » plaisanta un de ses élèves. Tout le monde rigola, Olivia aussi. Elle adorait ses classes. Elle était une des profs les plus appréciés, cool et ferme à la fois. Elle arrivait à leur faire aimer d'être en cours et avoir envie d'apprendre. Elle se sentait tellement utile…

« Bien essayé Dylan mais ça ne marche pas non plus en français, dommage ! Bien, en réalité aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. »

Les chuchotements et les « Oh » commencèrent immédiatement. Étant leur professeur principale c'était à elle que revenait de faire les présentations afin que tout se passe pour le mieux entre tous ses élèves. « Viens Lucas, tu peux entrer »

Un jeune garçon entra dans la classe avec un grand sourire. Il était grand, châtain , et avec des yeux encore bleu qu'Elliot. Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder.

« Bah alors chaton, on dirait qu'il te plaît celui là » ricana Sandy, sa meilleure amie.

« Tais toi ! J'ai pas envie que ma soit au courant de toute ma vie »

« En même temps c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal ce Lucas »

« Il est grave canon tu veux dire »

« Hi everybody, My name is Lucas. I lived in London until I am 6 and i'm so happy to be here now. I can speak English very Well so I can look TV shows easyli. So I hope i'll have many friends here. »

« Il est trop sexy quand il parle anglais ! Ça lui donne un charme fou ! » chuchota rose

« Dis donc il te plaît vraiment celui là »

« Girls ! Quiet please ! » cria Olivia. Même si c'était sa fille, quand elles étaient en cours c'était une élève comme une autre.

La fin du cours parut très longue pour Rose, elle avait terriblement envie de connaître Lucas.. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un prétexte pour lui parler.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la classe elle remarqua qu'il était seul à son casier, elle sourit à Sandy, c'était le moment parfait pour se présenter pensa t-elle.

« Salut Lucas… je m'appelle Rose »

« Salut. » sourit-il « j'espère que j'ai pas paru trop prétentieux tout à l'heure »

« Haha non rassure toi, c'est surtout à ma mère que tu as fait une forte impression »

« Mme Stabler est ta mère ? »

« Et oui… j'ai mon grand frère aussi dans ce lycée. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et chuchota « J'espère qu'il ne va pas vouloir me casser la tête si je te demande de me montrer le lycée »

Elle rigola. « Non ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est pas du genre à jouer au grand frère protecteur. Il est cool »

« Ah super. Tu me fais visiter alors ? »

« Bien sur allons-y. Et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, Olivia commencer à s'inquiéter. Rose n'était toujours pas rentrée et était injoignable. Elle commençait à vraiment se faire beaucoup de soucis, jamais sa fille n'avait fait ça. Elle s'était toujours arrangé pour prévenir sa mère et surtout, elle n'était jamais rentée en retard.

« Allez Liv ne t'inquiète pas elle va rentrer. » tenta de la rassurer Elliot en lui massant les épaules. Lui aussi était inquiet mais il ne voulait rien montrer

« Mais oui maman, je l'ai vu elle faisait visiter le lycée à un garçon cet après midi elle n'a peut être tout simplement pas fait attention à l'heure ça nous arrive à tous »

Olivia allait répondre mais lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle s'empressa d'aller voir.

« Rose bon sang ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

« Pardon maman, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée… j'étais avec Lucas, je lui ai fait visiter le lycée et pour me remercier il m'a invité à boire un chocolat, j'ai dit oui et j'ai pas vu l'heure… et mon téléphone était déchargé. Vraiment excuse moi ça n'arrivera plus »

« Bon OK tout le monde a table » se contenta de répondre Olivia en partant vers la cuisine. Elle était vraiment en colère, et Rose le savait. Elles avaient une règle toutes les deux, quand on ne rentre pas à l'heure on prévient. Ça avait toujours été, et aujourd'hui Rose avait oublié ça en ayant a peine rencontrer Lucas ? Elle se faisait peut être du soucis pour rien…. Mais son instinct lui disais que non.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde était couché mais Olivia n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se releva pour boire un verre d'eau et vit la lumière en dessous de la porte de Sa fille.

Elle frappa 2 petits coups et entra lorsque sa fille lui répondit.

« Hey. »

« Hey. »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui… »

« Rose excuse moi pour tout à l'heure j'ai peur être abusé… c'est juste que ça ne me gêne pas que tu sortes c'est tout à fait normal, j'aimerai juste être prevenue c'est tout »

« Non maman je comprends j'ai eu tord… je sais que c'est la règle, je suis désolée, vraiment. »

« Tu sais que je ne fais pas ça pour être sur votre dos…Mais avec mon ancien métier tu sais on a vu des choses affreuses »

« J'imagine. »

« Bon je te laisse tranquille à demain ma chérie » lui dit Olivia en l'embrassant

« A demain, maman »

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

* * *

« Salut Olivia ! »

« Tiens bonjour Marc, ça va ? »

« Oui ça va… »

« Tu as un soucis ? C'est par rapport a un élève de ma classe ? »

« Un soucis, non… mais je suis embêtée je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler… »

« Je vois… viens on va prendre un café »

Une fois assis à part dans un coin de la salle des professeurs, il commença à parler.

« Ça me gêne vraiment de t'en parler, Olivia. Tu sais à quel point je te respecte et t'apprécie. »

« Marc je t'apprécie aussi énormément et tout ce que tu dis je le prends en considération ne t'en fais pas. Dit moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« c'est a propos de Rose… »

Olivia se redressa légèrement, elle devait l'avouer, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cela concerne un de ses enfants.

« Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup les maths, mais elle ne m'a pas rendu deux devoirs cette semaine… j'ai été obligé de la coller pour qu'elle les fasse… »

« Deux devoirs ?! » s'étonna Olivia. Jamais sa fille n'avait fait ça jusqu'à maintenant, et pourtant, aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait aucuns doutes sur ce que son collège lui disait.

« Oui… et en plus elle n'a pas hésité à être, je ne dirais pas insolente, mais… presque. Je t'avoue que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. »

Olivia soupira et regarda son collègue. « Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu es tombé amoureux toi ? »

« oh que oui… » ricana t-il « C'est la que ma crise d'adolescence a commencé.

Olivia sourit tristement. « Oui moi aussi… et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me donner du fil à retordre. »


	3. Chapter 3

C'était l'heure du cours d'anglais pour la classe de seconde. Olivia était un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour la mère qui surveillait ses enfants tout le temps, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que sa fille commence à faire n'importe quoi. C'était difficile… elle avait l'impression que la crise d'adolescence de Rose, qui commençait à peine, allait vraiment être très difficile à gérer. Ce soir il fallait absolument qu'elle en discute avec Elliot.

En attendant, elle décida d'improviser un contrôle surprise sur toute l'heure de cours, pour voir ceux qui avait réellement fait leur exercice, et donc savoir si Rose n'avait négligé que les maths. Si elle avait une mauvaise note à ce contrôle, elle pourrait amorcer plus facilement la discussion plutôt qu'en lui avouant que son collègue était venu se plaindre.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ses élèves entrèrent chacun leur tour et Rose arriva avec Sandy. Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le changement de comportement de sa fille avait un rapport avec l'arrivée de Lucas… peut être qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais c'était une sacré coïncidence tout de même… Rose avait commencé à changer pile le jour de l'arrivée de ce nouvel élève. Mais à priori ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensemble puisqu'ils étaient arrivé chacun de leur côté…

« Bien. Ne sortez pas vos affaires aujourd'hui je ne ferais pas cours. »

Devant le silence de ses élèves elle croisa les bras et s'assied sur le bord de son bureau. « Aujourd'hui, vous aurez un contrôle. Sortez juste une trousse et une feuille. »

Face aux contestations et cri de déception de ses élèves elle éleva la voix.

« Silence ! »

Inutile de continuer à protester. Leur prof était l'une des plus cool, mais elle ne semblait pas de bonne humeur et ils la respectait trop pour mettre le bazar.

« Si tout au long de la semaine vous avez fait vos exercices et réviser vos cours, ce contrôle sera un jeu d'enfant pour vous. Donc pas d'inquiétude. Maintenant les élèves de devant vous prenez une copie et vous faites passer à ceux derrière. Si j'en surprends un en train de tricher, croyez moi il le regrettera. Bon courage. »

Rose jeta un regard sa mère. Olivia cru voir une pointe de colère mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Sa fille finit par baisser les yeux et se concentra sur sa copie.

Olivia s'assied à son bureau et soupira. Elle avait mal au crane et espérait vraiment que Rose allait réussir…

Elle avait toujours été très proche de sa fille, elle avait réussi à faire de leur relation, une relation presque fusionnelle. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu quand elle était jeune…

Quand elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte d'une petite fille, elle s'était promise de tout faire pour son enfant, de lui donner tout l'amour du monde, de savoir la réconforter, être la pour elle des qu'elle en aurait besoin…

Bien sur pour Alex elle avait ressenti la même chose, mais elle avait beaucoup moins peur d'une relation mère/fils que mère/fille. Avec l'exemple qu'elle avait eu, elle était toujours stressée, elle avait tellement peur d'être une mauvaise mère… et en ce moment c'était très difficile… elle avait toujours peur de faire une erreur.

A la fin du cours, les élèves posèrent leur copie sur le bureau et s'en allèrent.

« Hey Rose. »

« Salut Lucas »

« Ça te dit de venir faire un tour avec moi ? »

Les deux adolescents s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, mais Lucas n'avait pas encore osé dire à Rose qu'il l'aimait bien… même peut être plus que bien. En fait, sous ses airs de garçon sur de lui, il était très timide.

« Ouais bien sur » sourit elle. « Je vais juste prévenir ma mère »

« Oui bien sur, Vas-y je t'attends dehors »

Rose retourna dans la salle de classe ou Olivia était encore. C'était l'inter classe et sa mère avait apparemment décidé de rester dans sa salle de cours. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien et elle s'approcha doucement.

« Maman ? » dit elle doucement. « Tu vas bien ? »

Olivia la regarda un instant sans rien dire, et Rose se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'en ce moment une petite barrière s'était dressée entre elle et sa mère.

« Ça va. » repondit Olivia dans un soupir « Ça va… et toi ? »

« Oui ça va… je voulais juste te prévenir, je vais sortir un peu avant de rentrer mais je serais là avant le repas, promis. »

« Pas de soucis. » répliqua sèchement Olivia en regardant longuement sa fille.

Rose eut un frisson a l'entente de la réponse de sa mère. C'était froid et sec… Elle sentit que sa mère était encore fâché contre elle, en même temps c'est vrai qu'en ce moment elle n'était pas très sympa avec elle. Elle aurait pu essayer de se rapprocher mais après tout.. Elle était adolescente. Elle avait bien le droit de vivre un peu sa vie quand même. Elle aussi était passé par la, elle comprendrait.

Sans un mot, elle quitta la salle et rejoignit Lucas dehors.

Ils passèrent leur fin de journée à parler de tout et de rien, à rire, juste à profiter de l'instant présent.

Au moment de se quitter, Lucas regardait tendrement Rose et elle sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il l'embrasse… mais tellement peur a la fois.

Lorsqu'il remplaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec un sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et détourner le regard.

« Je… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda til doucement

« J… J'ai jamais embrassé un garçon » avoua t-elle embarrassé.

Il sourit et la regarda tendrement.

« C'est ça… moque toi… »

« Je ne me moque pas, je t'assure. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je t'assure. Je te trouve génial »

Elle sourit, il avait le don de rendre tout si léger.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Rose et s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres. « Laisse toi faire je vais te montrer » chuchota Lucas en mettant un terme au peu d'espace qui séparait les deux adolescents.

C'était doux, léger et à la Fois explosif. Rose cru que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tellement elle se sentit vivante à ce moment précis.


	4. Chapter 4

Un mois était déjà passé. C'est fou ce que les journées passent vite en ce moment pensait Rose en regardant pas la fenêtre. Elle avait déjà fini son devoir d'anglais et attendait impatiemment que la sonnerie retentissent. Elle mourait de faim, en même temps elle s'était levé en retard et ducoup… le petit déjeuner avait sauté.

Elle regarda sa mère un instant et croisa son regard. Elles echangèrent un sourire et Olivia continua de surveiller ses élèves.

La situation allait beaucoup mieux entre elles, Olivia avait laissé plus de liberté à Rose et lui faisait pleinement confiance mais en contre partie Rose ne devait pas laisser ses études de coté.

Midi. Enfin ! Tous les élèves se levèrent et rendirent leur copie sur le bureau de leur professeur avant de quitter la salle.

Rose glissa son sac sur son épaule et attendit que tout le monde s'en aille.

« On mange ensemble maman ? » proposa t-elle en souriant à Olivia

« Tu n'as pas peur que tout le monde nous voit ensemble » ricana Olivia surprise

« Tout le monde sait que tu es ma mère » ironisa Rose « Mais tout le monde t'adore. C'est plutôt cool de savoir que tout le monde aime ta mère »

Devant le silence de sa mère elle continua. « C'est vrai, t'aurai pu être une vieille prof aigrie que tout le monde déteste et… c'est loin d'être le cas Alors je pense qu'on peut manger le repas infâme de la cantine ensemble »

Olivia éclata de rire « C'est vrai qu'un repas ici ne peut pas se refuser ! Allons y. »

Arrivé au réfectoire, Olivia appela Elliot pendant que Rose prévenait ses amis qu'elle mangeait avec sa mère.

« Tu me manques El. »

« Toi aussi… alors ça va avec Rose ? »

« Beaucoup mieux ! On va déjeuner ensemble la. »

« C'est génial… finalement la crise d'adolescente n'aura pas trop duré. »

« Non on a eu de la chance » sourit Olivia « Je te laisse elle revient »

« Ah vous parlez encore de moi… les parents je vous jure! »

« T'entends ça El ? Ah les enfants… ! Si ils savaient à quel point on peut parler d'eux dans leur dos » rit Olivia «es à ce soir, je t'aime »

« Quoi ? » demanda cette dernière en voyant sa fille sourire silencieusement

« Rien… enfin si… je trouve ça génial qu'après 20 ans papa et toi soyez toujours aussi amoureux…. C'est beau »

«C'est vrai qu'on a quelque chose que tout le monde souhaite… j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir ton père. Je pense que ce qui nous a uni si fort c'est d'avoir été l'un pour l'autre dans les bons moments comme dans les moins bons. »

« Quels moments pas bon ? »

« Des tas de choses… » répondit évasivement Olivia en repensant à son travail…

« Tu m'en parlera un jour ? »

« un jour peut être »

« Et avec papa comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? » questionna Rose en avalant une frite. Olivia pouffa de rire en repensant à sa rencontre avec Elliot 20 ans plus tôt.

« Je me souviens, quand je suis arrivée à l'unité spéciale, ton père y était déjà. Et quand je l'ai vu avec son regard bleu azur… je me suis dit qu'il avait vraiment pas l'air commode ce type là ! »

Rose éclata de rire. « Sérieux ? »

« Oh que oui ! Il avait un regard vraiment glacial. En même temps quand j'ai connu un peu plus le métier et toute ses horreur j'ai compris pourquoi son visage avait été aussi fermé. Mais je me souviens aussi que quand le capitaine l'a appelé pour me présenter et qu'il s'est retourné son expression avait changé. Il m'a regardé et son regard s'est adouci… »

« Et 20 ans après son regard est toujours aussi doux quand il te regarde »

« Il est mon âme sœur. »

« Et c'était comment la première fois qu'il t'a embrassé ? »

« Tu es bien curieuse aujourd'hui »

« Allez maman s'il te plaît dit moi ! Moi tu me questionne toujours, alors ok t'as été flic mais pour une fois s'il te plaît »

« D'accord D'accord. En fait ce jour là, on avait eu une enquête difficile… j'étais toute nouvelle dans le service et j'avais encore du mal avec tous ces salopards… et ce jour là pendant l'interrogatoire, c'était un enfoiré qui avait violé un petit garçon. Quand je l'ai entendu se venter de ce qu'il avait fait j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… »

« qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Olivia se pencha sur la table pour parler à voix basse à sa fille afin qu'aucun autre élève ne puisse l'entendre.

« Je lui ai éclaté la tête sur la table de la salle d'interrogatoire »

« Toi ! »

« Oui, moi. Ce jour là j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Le métier de flic est dur, mais cette unité elle est terrible, elle te détruit de l'intérieur. Ce jour là le capitaine m'a dit de rentrer chez moi, ce que j'ai fait. Et le soir Elliot, enfin ton père est passé me voir. »

Rose écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, c'était la première fois que sa mère mettait son cœur à nu comme ça. Sûrement parce que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des parents de parler de tout ça avec leur enfant, et elle appréciait réellement cette complicité avec sa mère.

« J'étais tellement en colère encore… cette rage que j'avais au plus profond de mes entrailles ne disparaissait pas. Et je n'avais envie de voir personne. Alors un collègue et ses leçons de morales encore moins… »

Olivia bu une gorgée de son café et poursuivit. « On s'est disputé ce soir là. En fait c'était surtout moi qui criait. Je disais à ton père qu'il n'avait aucunes leçons à me donner sachant qu'il en avait déjà frappé plus d'un. Le pauvre ce soir là il était venu pour me réconforter et je passais toute ma rage sur lui. Quoiqu'il disait je m'énervais encore plus et ducoup lui aussi se mettait en colère. »

« Ca devait pas être beau à voir »

Olivia Ricana une nouvelle fois. « Non pas vraiment… et quand j'ai ouvert ma porte pour qu'il s'en aille, il m'a attrapé les poignets et m'a attiré tout contre lui pour m'embrasser avec tellement de passion qu'il m'en avait fait tourner la tête ! »

« Mais non ! Papa a fait ça ! Et beh dis donc ! »

« voilà tu sais tout »

« Et ensuite qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Désolée ce sera pour plus tard, j'ai des copies à corriger ma grande. » sourit Olivia

« Oh non maman s'il te plaît ! »

« une autre fois peut être, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Au fait, il n'y à pas une fête de prévu ce soir ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu m'en parler ? »

« Je comptais te demander… au bon moment… » répondit Rose, gênée

« Tu as l'autorisation de minuit, allez bonne journée ma puce, soit sage ! » lanca t-elle en s'en allant avec un sourire. Des petits mots d'amour devant les copains n'ont jamais tué personne pensa Olivia en riant.

Seulement elle ne savait pas que c'était les derniers moments de bonheur avec sa fille…


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin Rose et Alex étaient dans la cuisine pour leur petit déjeuner.

Olivia arriva et embrassa comme a son habitude ses enfants, mais lorsqu'elle toucha Rose, sa fille la repoussa violemment. « C'est bon t'es pas obligé de me toucher là ! Je suis plus une gamine ! »

« Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue puisque tu es sortie hier soir et faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas mal parlé à l'instant. » répondit posément Olivia alors qu'elle était vexé et énervé par le comportement de Rose. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa au mur. « D'ailleurs tu es rentrée bien plus tard que prévu »

Rose claqua bruyamment son bol dans l'évier. « Putain mais t'es flic ou quoi ? » répondit elle toujours sur un ton de défi. Olivia ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de la regarder, silencieusement

« Je ne suis pas flic, je ne le suis plus. Mais je suis ta mère, et j'estime que lorsque je te pose une question je suis en droit d'avoir une réponse, et surtout j'attends bien plus de respect de la part de ma fille que ce que tu fais la. » dit elle toujours posément. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait et elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

« Et bien justement moi je veux que tu me foute la paix je ne suis plus une gamine ! J'ai le droit d'avoir ma vie ! »

« et moi je veux que tu parle mieux que ça à ta mère ! » S'écria Elliot en entrant dans la cuisine

« Laisse moi gérer ça Elliot. » coupa Olivia en se tournant vers son mari. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

« Je vais peut être vous laisser moi aussi… » lâcha timidement Alex en débarrassant sa table..

« Pas la peine je m'en vais ! »

« Oh ça non jeune fille tu n'iras nulle part ! » la stoppa Olivia en se mettant devant elle.

« Laisse moi passer ! »

« Certainement pas, tu vas m'écouter. »

Sa fille croisa les bras et se tourna dos à sa mère. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'écouter une leçon de morale…

« Si sortir en pleine semaine te met dans des états pareils à cause de la fatigue la prochaine fois tu reste ici. Je peux comprendre que tu sois fatiguée et que tu ai envie de t'amuser, en revanche je refuse que tu me manque de respect c'est bien compris ?! »

Olivia était ferme et rose ressentait parfaitement la colère de sa mère dans sa voix. Elle avait envie de craquer, de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère pour qu'elle la serre fort tout contre elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas… elle ne pouvait pas lui parler.

« C'est bon je peux y aller ? Non parce que si je suis en retard ce sera ta faute. »

Olivia soupira. « Oui tu peux y aller. »

Elle voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas… elle connaissait sa fille par cœur et avait vu la détresse dans son regard. Après tout, ses yeux, elle les connaissaient par cœur… Rose avait les mêmes qu'Elliot… il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose à la fête…. Elle s'était peut être disputé avec Lucas ? Pensa Olivia. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'interroger ses amis…

« interroger » sourit elle. Non elle n'était plus flic… et elle ne pouvait pas s'immiscer à chaque soucis dans la vie de Rose… elle devrait attendre que sa fille se décide à lui parler…

« Ça va Liv.. ? » demanda Elliot en arrivant derrière elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça…

« Je m'inquiète pour elle.. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas… »

« Elle finira par t'en parler, ne t'inquiète pas »

« J'espère… »

Elliot l'obligea a se retourner et remplaça une mèche de ses magnifiques cheveux bruns.

« Vingt ans après tu es toujours aussi merveilleuse… Tu es une mère formidable, et je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi Elliot… » répondit elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Très vite il approfondit leur baiser, il savait que dans ce genre de moment, Olivia avait besoin de ce contact avec lui, de sentir à quel point il l'aimait.

« C'est bon vous pouvez pas faire ça dans votre chambre c'est dégueulasse ! »

Elliot se retourna et pointa le doigt vers sa fille. « OK tu as gagné, tu sera privé de sortie pour trois semaines, et je te préviens que si tu continue tu seras privé de portable. Alors je te conseille de très vite te calmer, je te rappel que nous sommes tes parents, pas tes potes, c'est clair ?! »

« Ouais très clair. De toute façon je m'en fou » répliqua Rose avant de claquer la porte en partant. Olivia posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Elliot. « j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances… »

Rose mit son casque et sa musique à fond. Elle avait besoin d'oublier cette fête minable. Elle n'avait même pas envie de mettre les pieds au bahut… mais qu'est ce qu'elle ferait de la journée si elle n'allait pas au lycée… pourtant elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir toute sa classe… il fallait qu'elle oublie, a tout prix…

Elle s'en alla de l'arrêt de bus et décida de partir à pied se balader.

Au bout de deux heures de marche, elle retira son casque et s'assied au bord de l'étang à central Park. En pleine semaine et aux heures de pointe comme ça c'était si calme…

Elle regarda son téléphone. Quatre messages non lus… 2 appels en absence. C'était bientôt l'heure du cours d'anglais et elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des appels de sa mère… elle éteignit son téléphone, alluma une cigarette et profita du calme pour laisser couler ses larmes. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette soirée… elle avait changé sa vie, à tout jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Il était en train de faire son footing dans central parc lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Il n'en était pas sûre, mais presque… mais que ferait sa filleule ici un jour de semaine alors qu'elle était censé être en cours ?

Il décida de s'approcher tout doucement et cette fois il en était bien sûr, c'était bien Rose.

Il remarqua ses écouteurs mais ne voulait pas lui faire peur, aussi il déposa une main sur son épaule.

« Fin ! » s'écria t-elle après avoir sursauté. « Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs ! »

« Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur justement. Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il aussitôt après avoir remarqué les sillons de larmes sur le visage de la fille qu'il considérait comme la sienne.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas… »

« Tu n'es pas en cours ? »

Devant ses questions, elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il le remarquait. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et demeura silencieuse. Aussi il changea de tactique.

« Écoute, je vais à ma salle de boxe avant de commencer à l'unité, aujourd'hui je suis de l'après midi, ça te dit de m'accompagner ? On se fait une séance tous les deux »

« Je n'ai envie de voir personne Fin… »

« La salle n'ouvre pas aujourd'hui, il n'y aura que nous deux, promis. »

Légèrement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Comment tu arrives à gérer une salle de boxe, et ton boulot de flic ? »

« Ken m'aide beaucoup, c'est surtout lui qui gère. Tu sais il s'en sert pour aider les gars dans les rues. La boxe leur permet d'évacuer »

« Évacuer… ouais pourquoi pas… mais si maman sait que je suis avec toi elle va t'en vouloir »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris… tu sèches ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école Fin… » dit elle en baissant le regard. Il était triste de la voir si vide… il lui toucha délicatement le bras, avec une tendresse infinie qu'il n'avait pour personne d'autre, après tout il l'avait vu grandir cette gamine… c'était comme sa propre fille, il serait capable de donner sa vie pour elle

« Écoute Rose, tu me connais, je ne me mêle pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas… si tu veux me parler je serais là, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je vois que quelque chose ne va pas… mais je ne vais pas te forcer. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ta mère préférera te savoir avec moi, plutôt que seule ici. »

« J'espère je ne voudrais pas qu'elle t'en veuille à cause de moi… »

« T'en fais pas pour ça. »

« Mais j'ai pas de vêtement de sport Fin… »

« T'inquiète pas dans le casier de ta mère il y a ce qu'il faut, elle laisse toujours une tenue d'avance »

« Elle va être encore plus en colère… »

« Pourquoi tu pense ça ? » demanda Finn surprit. Après tout, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Olivia de se mettre en colère pour si peu de choses

« On s'est disputé ce matin… enfin… c'est moi plutôt qui me suis mise en colère.. »

« c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas aller en cours ? »

« Si seulement… » répondit elle a voix basse. Fin comprit, ce n'était pas encore le moment de poser les questions.

« Écoute, si tu veux bien… » dit il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de boxe. Ils entrèrent et il referma derrière eux. «… Je vais prévenir ta mère que tu es avec moi pour pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète. »

« Non s'il te plaît elle va vouloir que je retourne en cours ! » paniqua Rose « Je t'en supplie fais pas ça je peux pas je peux pas tous les revoir ! »

Face au désarroi et à la peur qu'il lit dans les yeux de sa filleul, il se sentit lui-même perdu. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit aussi effrayé ?

« Du calme, écoute moi » répondit Fin en lui attrapant délicatement les bras « Je te promet que je ne te ramènerai pas en cours, tu as ma parole. Je vais dire à Olivia que je m'occupe de toi, qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle vienne et que tu vas rester ici toute la journée, d'accord ? Fais moi confiance »

« C'est vrai je peux rester ? »

« Tu es ici chez toi, tu peux venir quand tu veux. Si tu as des soucis je suis là »

« Merci Fin… »

« Allez va te changer, j'appelle ta mère, ça tombe bien c'est l'heure de l'inter classe. »

Il s'isola dans son bureau et composa le numéro de son amie qui de crocha quasi immédiatement.

« Allo… »

Fin ressentit immédiatement la peur, l'inquiétude et la tristesse dans la voix de sa meilleure amie.

« Liv… Rose est avec moi. »

Inutile de passer par quatre chemin. Elle était morte d'inquiétude autant lui dire tout de suite. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il continua. « Je l'ai croisé dans central Park. J'ai vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien et j'ai aussi comprit qu'elle avait séché. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi à ma salle »

« J'arrive ! »

« Non attends. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, elle a besoin de souffler et… »

« Tu es en train de me dire que ma fille ne va pas mais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je vienne ?! Et en quoi c'est une meilleure idée qu'elle soit avec toi ?! » s'emporta Olivia

« Écoute… elle… » hésita fin. Finalement Rose avait raison, Olivia risquait de lui en vouloir

« Elle veut pas me voir. » termina t-elle. « J'ai compris. »

Et elle raccrocha. Fin soupira, les relations parents étaient vraiment difficile. Il avait connu ca aussi, avec Ken. Et c'était d'ailleurs grâce à Olivia que tout s'était arrangé.. Peut être qu'il arriverait à faire pareil.

« T'es prête ? »

« Je suis prête, allons y » répondit rose.


	7. Chapter 7

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Olivia se sentait totalement impuissante. Rose séchait quasiment tous les cours, dont le sien et aujourd'hui, le proviseur l'avait informé que si demain elle ne manquait ne serait-ce qu'un seul cours, elle serait renvoyé : définitivement.

Bien sûr, il appréciait énormément Olivia, mais il ne pouvait plus passer outre le règlement…

Le désarroi d'un de ses meilleurs professeur l'avait profondément touché… mais comment faire autrement ?

Ces dernières semaines, la situation était devenue incroyablement compliquée avec sa fille… elle ne l'a reconnaissait plus du tout. Il y a même un soir où elle était rentrée ivre.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Olivia jouait du piano. La maison était calme… Elliot était au travail et Alex faisait ses devoirs._

_Elle était stressée, triste et totalement perdue. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était remise à jouer du piano… c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier. Lorsqu'elle était enceinte, à chaque grossesse elle avait énormément joué, et c'était Rose qui avait été le plus réceptive à cette musique. Bien souvent quand elle donnait beaucoup de coup à Olivia, le son du piano la calmait. Au bout d'une heure elle soupira et se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Elle était fatiguée. La tristesse la rendait fatiguée. La situation devenait si difficile…_

_Elle but son verre d'eau d'une traite et décida d'aller se coucher, elle n'avait même pas faim…._

_Lorsqu'elle monta les marches d'escaliers, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brutalement. En fait c'était Rose qui tenait à peine debout et s'était rattrapé sur la porte._

_« Rose ? Tout va bien ? Tu as trébuché ? » demanda Olivia en s'approchant de sa fille_

_Rose éclata de rire et se releva tant bien que mal. « ouaip ça va ! »_

_« Mais tu es ivre ?! »_

_« Quoi elle est bourré ? » intervint Alex_

_« Mais non ! J'ai… j'ai juste bu un verre ou deux jsuis pas bourrée ! » répliqua t-elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle essayait de se souvenir mais elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal. « ptetre trois ou quatre en fait, y plus dans la bouteille c'est vide » ajouta Rose en rigolant une nouvelle fois_

_« Je vais aller la coucher maman » décida Alex face au désarroi de sa mère. Il souleva sa sœur comme une poupée de chiffon et l'emmena se coucher. En réalité, lui aussi était complètement perdu face à la situation.. Sa sœur qui avait toujours été si pleine de vie était devenue une autre personne._

_Olivia se laissa glisser contre le mur et croisa ses bras pour y enfouir sa tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider sa fille ?_

_Fin DU FLASH BACK_

Ce soir elle devait affronter sa fille, la situation était parti bien trop loin, elle ne pouvait plus la laisser se détruire ainsi…

Elliot n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et ils allaient lui parler ensemble. Elle était sur son balcon et finissait sa cigarette pour se donner du courage. Elle ne fumait plus depuis des années, plus depuis qu'elle était adolescente en fait, mais en ce moment elle était tellement stressée qu'elle en avait besoin.

Elle regardait des photos de ses enfants bébé, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A cette époque tout était si beau… elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'avoir une relation proche de ses enfants, et du jour au lendemain Rose avait complètement basculé dans un monde sombre. Elle n'était pas loin de se noyer et Olivia devait impérativement la remonter avant qu'elle ne touche le fond.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture d'Elliot arriver, elle écrasa sa cigarette et alla le rejoindre immédiatement.

* * *

Il savait qu'elle le rejoindrait directement. En ce moment elle souffrait et elle avait besoin de la force d'Elliot. Il l'enlassa et la serra très fort contre lui pour essayer de lui donner le plus de courage possible.

Lui aussi était perdu en ce moment, et lui aussi ne reconnaissait plus sa petite fille. Il espérait tellement que ce soir il arriverait à débloquer un dialogue…

« Allons-y Liv »

Rose était allongée dans son lit serrant sa peluche contre elle. Elle se rendait bien compte que plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'enfoncait… Même si elle avait parlé à Fin, il ne savait pas toute la vérité…

La vérité était trop terrible, comment pourrait elle dire ça à sa mère ? Et à son père… ce n'était même pas envisageable !

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir… elle ne pouvait pas les faire souffrir… parce que ce serait clairement ce qu'il arriverait s'ils savaient la vérité… elle avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu jour après jour, elle faisait souffrir sa famille, ses amis, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle laissa glisser une larme et lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte elle s'empressa de la sécher et de cacher la peluche.

Olivia et Elliot entrèrent dans la chambre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Elle sentit un étau autour de sa poitrine en voyant la tristesse dans leur yeux. Elle aurait voulu craquer, se jeter dans leur bras et tout leur dire… mais… comment prendre la décision de les faire souffrir ? Non elle voulait qu'ils la détestent ! Il fallait absolument que ses parents la déteste pour ne plus souffrir.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda t-elle durement

« Déjà jeune fille tu vas changer de ton immédiatement » la prévenu Elliot « Nous sommes ici pour discuter avec toi, la situation à trop durer »

« Rose… le proviseur est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Tu sera définitivement exclut du lycée si tu sèche encore un seul cours. »

« Je m'en fiche »

« Je t'en prie ma chérie… » répondit Olivia en s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Mais au moment où Olivia la toucha elle la repoussa violemment

« Ne me touche pas ! » s'écria t-elle

« Mais… je suis ta mère… tu as toujours aimé que je te fasse des câlins… qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive je t'en prie parle moi… j'essaye juste de t'aider… »

« Fou moi la paix ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu dis. »

« Rose ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça ! » s'écria Elliot

« J'y peux rien si elle est trop conne ! »hurla t-elle a son tour. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère « Je te déteste, t'es qu'une salope et une mère de merde ! »

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots dit. Juste un bruit, le raisonnement de la main d'Olivia contre la joue de sa fille.

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais quand elle eut enfin comprit ce que sa mère venait de faire, et quitta la maison en courant.

« Rose ! Attends ! » Cria Olivia, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle se retourna vers Elliot, les yeux remplis de larmes et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle… » sanglota Olivia « C'est la première fois que j'en vient aux mains avec mes enfants… »

« Je sais… je sais… on va s'en sortir… »

Olivia se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à son enfant, elle qui était si douce et si timide, n'était aujourd'hui qu'une personne complètement fermée, dure et haineuse...

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais cette nuit, allait être l'une des pires de sa vie….

* * *

_Pour écrire ce passage j'ai écouté cette chanson, parce que la musique donne plus de force à un texte-_

_ /iM1aXDJWKEo_

* * *

Rose courait dans la nuit les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage. Elle s'en voulait tellement de faire tout ça à sa mère. Elle savait que si elle laissait Olivia la prendre dans ses bras, toutes ses barrières se briseraient et elle lui dirait tout…

Elle marcha longtemps et les sanglots finirent par se calmer…

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda les étoiles. L'endroit était si calme… c'était un bon endroit pour faire le point sur tous les événements de ses dernières semaines…

Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin.

Tout le monde devait dormir à la maison, alors elle décida de rentrer sans faire de bruit.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur, c'était parfait pour faire ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire… sans un bruit, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se nettoya un coup le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et le reflet de la personne qu'elle était devenu était affreux.

Elle attrapa la boîte de somnifère qu'Elliot utilisait parfois après une affaire difficile et retourna dans sa chambre, toujours sans un bruit.

Elle s'installa dans son lit, et dans un geste désespérée avala toute la boîte avant de s'allonger dans son lit en serrant très fort le cadre où elle avait mis une photo d'elle et Olivia riant aux éclats. Le temps de s'endormir, elle se rappela plein de souvenirs remplit de bonheur qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère, et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

_« Maman je t'aime tellement… »_


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit… elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elliot lui avait été rappelé par Cragen peu de temps après le départ de Rose.

Elle soupira et repensa encore et encore à ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi sa fille se braquait elle autant ? Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, elle en était sûre…

Elle soupira et se releva. Elle avait soif… peut être qu'après elle pourrait dormir…

Elle descendit les escaliers et vit la lumière sous la porte de Rose.. Au moins, elle était bien rentée…

Elle bu un verre d'eau d'une traite et hésita… presque quatre heure du matin, était ce vraiment le moment de parler avec elle a cette heure ci ?

Elle n'avait rien à perdre après tout… elle rentra tout doucement dans la chambre, et vit sa fille en train de dormir. Tans pis pour la discussion… ça attendrait demain…

Elle se rapprocha pour la border, et vit le cadre photo. Son cœur loupa un battement… et elle se sentit revivre… sa fille l'aimait toujours alors ? Elle prit le cadre tout doucement, elle se rappelait de cette photo… c'était Elliot qui l'avait prise l'an dernier pendant leurs vacances. A cette époque, leur famille était plus unie que jamais… et sa relation avec sa fille était fusionnelle…

Elle reposa le cadre sur le bureau, et remonta la couverture sur sa fille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher, à ce moment calme, de caresser les Cheveux de sa fille et de l'embrasser sur le front, et la… sa vie allait changer à tout jamais.

Son regard se posa sur le flacon de somnifère vide tombé au sol.

« Rose ! ROSE ! » hurla Olivia en la secouant. Elle prit son poux, il était très faible « ALEX ! » cria t-elle de toute ses forces. Son fils arriva immédiatement et en voyant la scène comprit la situation. Il retourna chercher son téléphone pour appeler les secours…

Olivia souleva sa fille et en attente des secours, essaya de la réveiller en l'amenant dans la douche. Elle mit l'eau froide et secoua encore et encore sa fille. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans cesse, et se cachait au travers de l'eau qui coulait également sur son visage

Comment n'avait elle pas pu voir à quel point sa fille était mal ? Si sa fille mourait… non ce n'était même pas envisageable ! Sa fille c'était sa vie… son enfant, son sang…

Bon sang OU ÉTAIENT LES SECOURS !

* * *

Elliot était en train d'interroger le suspect. Cragen le regardait à travers la fenêtre et savait que quand il le ferait sortir, il serait celui qui allait lui annoncer qu'une partie de son monde s'ecroulait

Il toqua trois fois à la porte mais Elliot n'y prêta aucune attention, aussi, il décida de rentrer dans la salle.

« Elliot. »

« Je suis en train de l'interroger capitaine ça ne peut pas attendre ? » répliqua Elliot sur un ton ou l'on sentait l'agacement

« S'il te plaît Elliot. »

Dans le regard de son capitaine, il ressentit un désespoir et une tristesse qu'il lui donnèrent une boule à l'estomac. Il comprit que la situation était grave. Il n'avait pas souvent vu cette expression sur le visage de Cragen mais à chaque fois…

Il sortit de la salle sans un mot et se planta ensuite face à son capitaine.

« Elliot, ou son tes clés de voiture ? »

« Mes clés ? » demanda t-il perplexe

« Oui, tes clés »

« Dans mon casier pourquoi ? »

« Fin ?! »

« Oui capitaine »

« Va chercher les clés d'Elliot s'il te plaît. Et tu les garde quitte à le frapper »

« Vous êtes sérieux capitaine ? » demanda Fin

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?! Non. Alors Vas-y ! Amanda tu vas finir l'interrogatoire de l'autre enfoiré »

« Bien capitaine »

« Capitaine il est à moi ! »

« Elliot assieds toi s'il te plaît »

« Capitaine dites moi ce qu'il se passe »

Cragen prit une inspiration, le monde d'Elliot allait s'écrouler… et il en serait le messager…

« C'est ta fille Elliot. Elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Olivia et Alex sont à l'hôpital de la pitié. Fin va t'y emmener, je ne veux pas que tu prennes le volant »

Elliot ne dit rien. Le sol de dérobait sous ses pieds. Il n'arrivait pas à imprimer ce que son capitaine venait de dire. Le capitaine lui posa une main sur son épaule. « Elliot… Olivia à besoin de toi, soit fort »

* * *

Olivia attendait dans la salle prévu à cet effet. Elle avait les cheveux encore trempés par la douche et ses yeux regardait dans le vide. Elle tremblait de froid… et de peur…

Alex la serrait aussi fort que possible contre lui, mais lui aussi était incapable de dire quoique ce soit… sa petite sœur était entre la vie et la mort, et il n'avait rien vu de tous ses appels au secours…

A chaque fois qu'ils entendaient une porte s'ouvrir, ils relevaient la tête… mais aucuns médecins n'étaient encore venu…

« Prends ma veste maman.. »

« Je n'ai pas froid »

« Tu as les cheveux trempés tu grelotte de froid. Met cette veste. » ordonna Alex en lui posant sur les épaules. Elle ne dit rien, et il l'attira tout contre lui, ensemble ils étaient plus fort.

Une demi heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais ce n'était pas un médecin qui arrivait à le rencontre

« Elliot ! » cria Olivia en se jetant littéralement dans ses bras. Et c'est uniquement à ce moment précis que toutes les larmes firent leur apparition sur le visage d'Olivia.

Elliot aussi avait des larmes dans les yeux mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer, il devait être fort pour elle.

« Elliot c'est affreux… » sanglota t-elle « Elle va peut être mourir et c'est de ma faute… »

« Hey Liv… » répondit il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux. « Notre fille ne va pas mourir… c'est une battante comme sa maman… et rien n'est de ta faute… c'est toi qui lui a sauvé la vie à l'heure actuelle elle devrait… »

« Si j'avais été plus présente et moins dur on en serait peut être pas la… »

« On ne peut pas savoir Olivia… mais ce n'est pas ta faute… écoute… notre petite fille va s'en sortir et on va être la pour elle, tous les trois. » dit il en regardant également son fils « On va se sortir de tout ça je te le promet »

« Mr et Mme Stabler ? Je suis le docteur qui a opéré votre fille »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda aussitôt Olivia en s'approchant du médecin

Il l'a regarda un instant, il vit une mère complètement désespérée… il faudrait qu'elle soit forte pour surmonter cette épreuve pensa t-il.

« Votre fille est en vie… Mais on ne sait pas si elle se réveillera »


	9. Chapter 9

Plusieurs jours venaient de passer et il n'y avait malheureusement aucune amélioration visible pour Rose…

Olivia était exténuée, elle n'avait presque plus dormi depuis ce drame, elle voulait tenir la main de Rose, à chaque instant…

Ses yeux gonflés n'exprimait plus que la douleur et la peine… elle était censé retourner au travail aujourd'hui, mais elle ne voulait pas… elle voulait rester avec sa fille…

« Je t'en prie ma puce, réveille toi… je… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… » sanglota t-elle en serrant fort la main de sa fille.

« Liv… »

« Pas maintenant Elliot. »

« Il faut que tu prennes l'air un peu »

« Je ne veux pas partir de cette chambre, je te l'ai déjà dit et c'est la dernière fois que je le répète »

Elliot était complètement anéanti face au désespoir de sa femme. Lui aussi ressentait ce vide et cette tristesse infinie, mais Olivia était comme.. Morte.

Il n'y avait rien de pire dans la vie d'une femme que d'être impuissante pour ses enfants…

« Liv et tes élèves.. Ils compte sur toi… »

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec un regard noir comme jamais il ne l'avait vu.

A cet instant il comprit qu'il avait été maladroit.

« Parce que ma fille ne compte pas sur moi peut être ?! »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Je.. »

« Oh tu voudrais que je la laisse seule ici ! Avec ces putains de machine qui font bip bip sans arrêt ! » hurla t-elle. La tristesse combinée au très grand manque de sommeil était vraiment mauvais…

« Olivia je t'en prie calme toi… »

« Me calmer… » lâcha Olivia en fondant en larmes « Comment veux tu que je me calme quand mon bébé n'a donne aucun signe d'amélioration ! Elle ne se réveillera peut être jamais, elle va mourir et c'est ma faute ! C'EST MA FAUTE ! » hurla t-elle a nouveau en frappant sur la poitrine d'Elliot.

Face aux cris qui résonnaient dans le couloir le médecin qui s'occupait de Rose accourra dans la chambre.

« Mme Stabler il faut vous calmer »

« Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Votre boulot c'est de sauver ma fille pas de me calmer ! »

« Écoutez vous êtes épuisée moralement et physiquement, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais devoir vous administrer un calmant » dit il fermement en lançant un regard à Elliot qui acquiesça. Olivia était trop épuisée, il fallait qu'elle dorme…

Olivia se laisse tomber au sol, les larmes coulant encore et encore… elle ne se nourrissait presque plus et buvait encore moins, il craignait une déshydratation en plus de la fatigue…

Il lui administra le calmant avec une piqûre discrètement, et Olivia sombra dans un sommeil profond.

« Merci docteur… je ne sais plus quoi faire… ça fait vingt ans que nous sommes mariés et c'est la première fois que je me sens dépassé à ce point… »

« Monsieur Stabler c'est normal au vu de la situation… écoutez ce sont les soins intensifs ici il faut mettre votre femme dans une autre chambre, mais je vais m'assurer d'être la a son réveil ne vous en faite pas. »

« Merci docteur… et pour ma fille… »

« Votre fille a ingéré une énorme dose de somnifère, mais… même si votre femme pense que c'est de sa faute, si votre fille se réveille se sera grâce à elle. Les médicaments ont du rester tout au plus deux heures dans son organisme, ça peut sembler beaucoup mais pourtant c'est une marge suffisante pour intervenir. Non selon moi si votre fille ne se réveille pas c'est à cause d'un traumatisme psychologique, son cerveau a besoin de se reposer. »

« Donc selon vous elle a de bonnes chances de se réveiller ? »

« Je ne peux pas l'affirmer ni l'infirmer… c'est votre fille qui a toutes les cartes en mains… si elle veut se réveiller, elle le pourra, sans le cas contraire… »

« Elle peut nous entendre ? »

« Dans ce genre de coma, c'est fort possible mais à nouveau je ne peux pas vous le garantir »

« Merci docteur. »

D'un signe de tête, le docteur acquiesça en s'en alla. Les médecins avaient pour ordre de ne pas s'attacher aux patients… mais sa fille avait le même âge que Rose, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça pourrait être elle…

Elliot s'assied auprès de sa fille et lui prit la main.

« Ma chérie je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre… » commença t-il sans s'apercevoir que Fin était à la porte « Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais j'espère que c'est le cas… Si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie trouve la force de te réveiller… on a tous besoin de toi ici… ta maman t'aime tellement fort.. Elle a besoin de toi pour vivre.. Tu es notre oxygène à tous, revient je t'en prie… et je te promet qu'on va redevenir une famille unie et heureuse comme avant, on y arrivera tous ensemble… tu es ma petite fille, ton sourire et tes yeux noisettes me manque tellement… revient s'il te plaît. » supplia t-il

Lui aussi était au plus bas… simplement il devait se montrer fort pour Olivia… elle qui était si forte d'habitude ressemblait cette fois à un petit oiseau blessé.

« Elliot… »

« Fin ? Qu'est ce tu fais ici.. ? »

« Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez… et voir ma filleule… » répondit il, gêné.

« C'est gentil… écoute je vais aller me prendre un café, je te laisse avec elle »

« Merci »

Elliot sorti de la chambre et referma derrière lui. Fin s'approcha et prit la place sur la chaise. Il ne dit rien… rongé par la tristesse…. Par la culpabilité… et si il avait tout dit à Olivia ou Elliot ? Ils étaient ses amis et il avait gardé le silence. Et maintenant… sa filleule avait essayer de mettre fin à ses jours… il connaissait la vérité et n'avait rien dit à personne. C'était de sa faute…

Il posa ses coudes sur le bord du lit, et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre en position de prière. Fin n'avait jamais prié de toute sa vie, c'était le dernière à croire en tout ça, mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'aide. Devait il tout avouer à ses amis ? Et si ils ne lui pardonnaient jamais…

Il soupira et serra la main de Rose dans la sienne. « S'il te plaît… revient... »


	10. Chapter 10

Elliot était auprès d'Olivia. Déjà trois heures qu'elle dormait, elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller…. Fin était resté à tenir la main de Rose depuis…. Il se sentait si triste et si coupable… personne ne savait la vérité….

Il laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue. Fin n'avait jamais pleuré pour personne dans sa vie, jamais. Mais cette gosse… elle était comme sa propre fille… et il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Rien… si seulement il avait parler à Olivia ou Elliot… pourquoi est ce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait putain !

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua. Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps….

* * *

FLASH-BACK

« Allez Vas-y ! Frappe plus fort ! Encore ! » encourageait Fin en recevant les coups de Rose.

Elle se donnait à fond, elle voulait absolument évacuer toute cette colère qu'elle refoulait et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de passer sur sa mère..

« Tu tapes comme une fillette ! »

Elle s'emporta et bouscula Fin qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il recula d'un pas et se rattrapa avant de tomber.

Il lança un regard à sa filleule et vit une telle rage dans son regard, qu'un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier. C'était une brèche, il fallait qu'il continu sur ce chemin.

« Allez ! Même un enfant ferait mieux que toi ! T'es molle ! Je veux voir de la rage dans tes coups, défoule toi, Vas-y ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Ah mais il n'y à que la vérité qui blesse, et tu le sais que tu frappes comme une fillette c'est pour ça que ça t'énerve ! » répliqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Cette fois elle explosa et les coups se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Toute la rage qu'elle avait en elle était en train de sortir…

Au bout de 5 minutes elle se stoppa, complètement essoufflé et à bout de force.

Fin lui tendit la main et l'aida à se redresser. « Ça fait du bien hein ? »

« Ouais… »

« Y a beaucoup de colère en toi… c'est marrant ta mère fait la même chose »

« comment ça ? »

« Elle garde tout en elle. » dit il en buvant une gorgée d'eau. « Tu sais… elle a vécu des choses affreuses. Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle à quitté le métier, il lui ait arrivé énormément de choses… »

« Quoi comme choses ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler… »

« Elle t'en a parlé ? »

« Oui et je pense même que je suis au courant de plus de choses que ton père… en fait c'est humain. C'est pas toujours évident de se confier aux gens dont on est le plus proche. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Parce que je serai toujours, toujours la pour toi. Si un jour tu veux me parler, je saurai t'écouter et garder ton secret tu peux me faire confiance. » répondit Fin en la regardant dans les yeux. Il semblait tellement sincère…

« Si je t'en parle… si je te dis tout… maman ne devra jamais l'apprendre »

« Tu as ma parole. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un… de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé…

« C'était un soir où j'étais sortie… »

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

* * *

Il soupira… il avait fait une promesse et a cause de ça il était responsable de tout ça….

Et à ce moment là, il comprit que parfois ne pas tenir ses promesses était la meilleure chose à faire….

Elliot était perdu dans ses pensées et tenait la main d'Olivia. Comment leurs vies avaient elles pu basculer à ce point ? Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps leur famille respirait le bonheur…. Et tout s'écroulait. C'était le rôle du père de maintenir sa famille et de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit heureux, et il avait échoué.

Il sentit Olivia remuer tout doucement et comprit qu'elle allait se réveiller. Il se redressa et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Ou… ou je suis ? » demanda t-elle encore endormi.

« Liv c'est moi… tu es dans une chambre on t'a amené la pour que tu te reposes »

« Rose ?! » s'écria t-elle en se relevant brusquement. Elle voulut se mettre debout mais Elliot l'en empêcha, tenant fermement ses deux bras.

« Olivia écoute moi. Écoute moi ! » insista Elliot tandis qu'elle se débattait déjà pour sortir de la chambre.

« Fin est avec elle, elle n'est pas seule. Je voulais que tu te reposes tu en avais besoin »

« J'ai surtout besoin d'être Avec ma fille ! »

« Tu vas y retourner mais avant tu vas venir manger un morceau avec moi à la cafétéria. »

« Je n'ai pas faim »

« Écoute Olivia, tu veux veiller sur elle et je le comprends. Mais laisse moi veiller sur toi, quand elle se réveillera elle aura besoin de toi plus que jamais… pour ça il faut que tu garde des forces, alors viens manger un petit bout avec moi. Si il se passe quoique ce soit Fin nous préviendra… »

Elle le regarda longuement. Il était posé, mais ferme. Lui aussi souffrait et pourtant il restait fort. Sans lui elle n'arriverait pas à surmonter tout ça… il était son pilier…

« D'accord El… »

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. « Je t'aime tellement… on va s'en sortir, je te le promet… »

Fin tenait toujours la main de Rose. Elle semblait si fragile allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital et branchée de partout… il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux… malheureusement ce n'était pas suffisant….

Il se frotta le visage et la regarda.

« S'il te plaît… réveille toi… ta famille ne se remettrai jamais de ta perte… et moi non plus… je sais que tu te sentait seule pour avoir fait ça… mais ici tellement de gens t'aime.. »

Et comme seule réponse, il y eut un bip long et monotone….

« Appelez un médecin ! Vite ! Elle est en arrêt ! »


	11. Chapter 11

Une semaine était passée. Olivia avait vécu les pires moments de sa vie… elle avait pourtant vécu des choses terribles dans sa vie entre Sealview et William Lewis, mais son enfant… personne ne devrait avoir à survivre à son enfant.

Et par on ne sait quel miracle aujourd'hui, elle pouvait regarder sa fille respirer.

Olivia et Rose étaient venu dans la maison de famille laissé par la mère d'Elliot au bord de la plage

C'est Olivia qui avait voulu s'éloigner de New York, et à sa grande surprise Rose avait acceptée… mais pour le moment elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, malgré que leur relation ce soit apaisée…

Rose était assise sur le bord de l'eau, et les vagues atteignaient simplement le bout de ses pieds. La brise balayant légèrement ses cheveux m, elle profitait de la vue, du calme… ici elle se sentait si bien… ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas senti aussi sereine en réalité.

Olivia s'approcha, ne supportant plus de rester loin de sa fille trop longtemps. Rose l'avait remarqué et elle comprenait… en fait, elle en avait tout autant besoin même si elle ne voulait pas de l'avouer. Elle avait du mal à se pardonner à elle-même tout le mal qu'elle avait pu faire a sa mère ces derniers mois… elle avait été au-delà des limites du possible et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, était que sa relation avec sa mère redevienne fusionnelle… mais pour ça… elle devait dire toute la vérité à sa mère.

« Ça te dérange si je m'assoie.. ? » demanda doucement Olivia

« Non bien sur que non… « sourit Rose, doucement

« Tu te sens comment aujourd'hui ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, mon corps a bien récupéré ne t'en fais pas »

« D'accord… » dit Olivia en se tournant vers les vagues. Elle avait toujours aimé la mer, juste le bruit des vagues…. Elle avait tellement espéré en venant ici… elle voulait juste rejouer les liens avec sa fille mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire…

Elle se perdait dans ses pensées quand elle sentit la tête de Rose se poser sur son épaule…

Des semaines… Des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eut un contact de sa part comme ça…, des semaine que sa fille la repoussait et aujourd'hui, elle revenait vers elle.

Olivia en profita pour passer une main dans le dos de sa fille et ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer tout contre elle pour la serrer le plus fort possible. Elles avaient besoin de ce contact toutes les deux, de se retrouver.

Rose enfouie son visage dans le creux du cou d'Olivia et huma le parfum de sa mère. Combien de fois rien que le fait d'être comme ça tout contre sa mère avait pu lui faire du bien ?

Elle laissa couler ses larmes et se mit à sangloter. Olivia la serra encore plus fort contre elle et lui caressa tendrement le dos.

« Ne pleure pas… »

« Maman je suis tellement désolée pour tout… j'ai été tellement méchante… je voulais tellement que tu me déteste » dit elle en se relevant.

Face à ses mots Olivia se releva immédiatement aussi, elle avait une petite ouverture au dialogue et elle comptait bien l'utiliser.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes... » demanda t-elle doucement en encerclent sa fille de ses bras. « Jamais je ne pourrais te détester »

« Mais j'ai voulu… je savais que si tu me prenais dans tes bras, je craquerai. Je savais que je me sentirais tellement en sécurité que je t'aurais tout dit… et je voulais pas »

Un étau autour du cœur d'Olivia se retira. Sa fille l'avait repoussé pour ça.

« Rose… »

« Maman je t'aime tellement… » avoua t-elle en se retournant pour être face à sa mère.

C'était à Olivia d'avoir des larmes dans les yeux désormais. Elle avait tant espéré entendre à nouveau ses mots un jour.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. On va parler, je vais t'aider, je te le promet. Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda Olivia en caressant le visage de sa fille qui acquiesça sans un mot.

« Si tu te sens prête à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, je te promet de tout faire pour t'aider. Tu es ma fille, mon sang… je ne pourrai jamais te détester ou avoir honte de toi… viens par la… » dit elle en attirant sa fille dans ses bras. « Je t'aime tellement ma puce… j'avais si mal de te voir souffrir et de ne pas pouvoir t'aider… »

« je voulais te demander ton aide et je savais pas comment.. Et je me suis lancée dans un engrenage… je pouvais pas te le dire sinon… »

« Sinon quoi.. ? »

Elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux et hésita, puis baissa le regard. Olivia posa deux doigt sous le menton de sa fille et le souleva délicatement.

« Rose parle moi… »

« Il m'a juré qu'il te ferait du mal »

« Qui ? »

« Marc Jones, le prof de maths. »


	12. Chapter 12

Alors bien sûr, pour les événements que Olivia va raconter ça va être modifié par rapport à la série, ce ne sont pas des erreurs mais c'est juste adaptés :)

* * *

Olivia était sous le choc. Marc, son collègue et ami. Pourquoi aurait-il menacé Rose de s'en prendre à elle si elle lui disait ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Non ce n'était pas possible… et pourtant son instinct… son instinct de flic toujours présent…

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait Rose… ? »

« Je peux pas… » dit elle en se retournant pour partir. Olivia la rattrapa aussitôt et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Rose attends ! Je t'en prie dit moi ce qu'il t'as fait »

Elle baissa la tête, incapable de le dire en regardant sa mère dans les yeux. « Il… il… »

Tous les sens d'Olivia était en alerte. Elle était certaine de ce que sa fille allait lui dire. Elle avait trop de fois connu ça. Cette détresse, cette peur.

En signe d'encouragement, elle caressa la joue de sa fille.

« Est-ce qu'il t'as… »

Elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux, et vit qu'elle avait déjà comprit. Les larmes commençaient à couler et elle ne pouvait les retenir. Elle fit un signe de bas en haut avec sa tête pour confirmer à sa mère qu'elle avait parfaitement comprit de quoi il s'agissait…

Son cœur se brisa à nouveau en mille morceaux. Quelqu'un avait violé sa fille. Elle qui avait si longtemps travailler à arrêter toutes ces ordures et qui avait lâcher ce boulot. Elle qui s'était lié d'amitié avec Marc. Elle qui avait cru Marc quand il disait que sa fille était devenue insolente..

Et si elle n'avait pas arrêté ce boulot ? En fait, elle avait arrêté et au final plein de violeur en profitait pour continuer de violer des innocents.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces et attira sa fille contre elle.

« Il va payer je te le jure… »

« Il m'a dit que si je t'en parlais il te ferait du mal maman… qu'il te ferait la même chose.. Je ne veux pas je t'en prie ne le dis à personne ! »

« Hey Rose, rose regarde moi » demanda Olivia en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille. « Je te promet que ça n'arrivera pas. Il ne pourra plus te toucher et il ne me fera rien. J'ai été flic pendant des années, et ton père aussi. On va coincer ce sale enfoiré et il va payer. »

Rose regarda sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait respirer et parler librement…

« C'était la nuit de la fête… » commença rose en se tournant vers les vagues. Olivia ne dit rien, elle allait la laisser parler, à son rythme.

« J'ai voulu partir parce que j'étais épuisée… évidemment, Lucas a voulu me raccompagner… je n'ai pas voulu… j'aurai du accepter. Le pire dans tout ça » dit elle avec beaucoup de chagrin. « c'est que c'est moi qui ai refusé sa proposition, et que pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.. Si seulement il avait insisté… si seulement j'étais restée… »

« Rose… tu ne peux plus rien changer… »

« Je sais. Je dis juste que je l'ai fait énormément souffrir, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé… bref. Quand je suis partie il faisait déjà nuit… j'ai voulu passer par le parc et… »

« Viens dans mes bras » lui dit Olivia en l'attirant tout contre elle. Elle avait vu que sa fille s'était mise à trembler en repensant à tout ça, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus seule. Olivia voulait lui montrer qu'elle était la, et qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.

« J'ai voulu passer par le par cet j'ai entendu que quelqu'un marchait derrière moi alors j'ai accéléré le pas… c'est la qu'il m'a attrapé. Il a mit une main devant ma bouche, et m'a tenue fermement par le cou, comme ça » dit elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

C'était de plus en plus difficile de retourner dans ses souvenirs et elle se sentait fébrile, mais Olivia lui caressa tendrement le dos.

« Il ne s'était même pas caché le visage… il m'a sourit, et la il m'a dit… Que j'allais aimer ça… qu'il serait tendre… »

« Quel enfoiré… » cracha Olivia en serrant le poing

« Et quand… quand il a vu… »

« Prends ton temps ma chérie… »

« J'ai tellement honte maman… »

« Je sais mon ange, je sais que c'est pas facile… encore moins à sa propre mère j'en ai conscience mais je vais le coincer ce salopard je te le jure »

« Quand il a vu que j'étais vierge il était encore plus content. Il était sur que je ne l'oublierai jamais… quand il a eut finit il m'a dit que si je t'en parlais à toi ou qui que ce soit… il te ferait pareil et sans être tendre… »

« Je suis tellement désolée ma chérie… que tu ai vécu tout ça… si seulement je ne t'avais pas laissé sortir… »

« Ça me fait tellement de bien de t'avoir tout dit… » avoua t-elle. « Si seulement je t'avais tout dit avant… »

« Rose… » dit doucement Olivia en lui prenant les mains. « Tu ne peux pas vivre avec des 'si'. Écoute… quand j'étais dans la police, il y a une année où je me suis infiltrée dans une prison, en tant que détenue. Sealview. Ton père était fou de rage quand il a su ça parce que je l'avais fait dans son dos, pour coincer l'enfoiré qui violait les détenues. Heureusement Fin avait réussi à s'infiltrer aussi en tant que gardien de prison. »

Olivia s'arrêta quelques secondes. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que repenser à tout ça, lui donnerai encore la nausée.

« Fin m'a sauvé. Si il était arrivé quelques minutes après, le capitaine Harris m'aurait violé. »

« Maman… »

« Même ton père n'est pas au courant de ça. Fin à toujours gardé le secret. »

« Fin garde très bien les secrets… »

« C'est une personne en or. Je ne lui en veut pas de ne m'avoir rien dit. »

« Co… »

« comment je le sais ? » coupa Olivia avec un rictus. « Fin est mon meilleur ami, je le connais par cœur, et je sais qu'il à très mal vécu ta tentative… à ce moment j'ai compris qu'il savait et même si ça me faisait mal, je voulais que tu te sente prête à m'en parler toi-même. »

« Et pour Sealview… jusqu'où il a été ? »

« Pas très loin… » répondit Olivia évasive ment. « Mais il m'est arrivé autre chose. Je ne voulais pas que mes enfants soit au courant de ça, mais si tu as eu la force de me parler et de faire face à ce qu'il t'es arrivé, alors que je vais faire de même. Viens, rentrons à la maison manger un bout et on continuera cette discussion. »

William Lewis, un nom qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais prononcer.


	13. Chapter 13

Après avoir dîner et parler de sujet plus léger, Olivia s'installa dans le canapé avec son thé. Rose était partie prendre une douche et elle en profita pour réfléchir. Comment est ce qu'elle pouvait raconter tout ça ? Tout ce que William Lewis lui avait fait.. Aujourd'hui il était mort, mais il habitait encore les pires cauchemar d'Olivia.

Elle sombra dans ses souvenirs et sans s'en rendre compte ressenti plusieurs frissons. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et Rose qui était sorti de sa douche, s'approcha pour poser une couverture sur les épaules de sa mère, et vint s'installer tout contre elle. Cette complicité lui avait tellement manqué.

Instinctivement, Olivia passa la main dans les cheveux de sa fille, et l'embrassa sur la tête. Tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa fille….

« Je sais que pour le moment tu penses que tu ne pourra plus jamais vivre comme avant, mais je te promet que tu y arrivera… je vais t'aider à surmonter tout ça »

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? »

Olivia inspira un grand coup.

« Quand j'ai quitté la police, c'était parce que je croyais que je ne pourrais plus jamais aider personne. Et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je travaillais sur une affaire avec un violeur en série : William Lewis.

La personne la plus horrible qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Amanda l'avait arrêté a la base pour exhibitionnisme à central Park, et au final on a très vite apprit qui il était réellement. Il avait kidnappé, séquestré, torturé, violé et tué plusieurs femmes.. » raconta Olivia tranquillement, sans laisser transparaître « On avait trouvé une personne qui acceptait de témoigner, et le jour du procès… »

La voix d'Olivia commençait à s'emporter sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Elle se sentait tellement coupable pour cette vieille femme. « Elle n'est pas venue… on l'a retrouvé assassiné. Je suis toujours restée persuadée que c'était Lewis qui avait fait ça… cette pauvre femme avait été torturé d'une manière abominable… bref le procès a donc été annulé. »

« Quel enfoiré. Comment est ce qu'il l'avait torturé ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demanda Olivia en regardant droit sa fille dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'en lui racontant tous les détails, sa fille saurait ensuite tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé à elle aussi, même si elle n'avait pas encore comprit.

« Ben… » dit elle hésitante. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui racontait ça. « je comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça. »

« Tu vas comprendre. Je vais te répondre. D'abord, William Lewis faisait boire beaucoup d'alcool à ses victimes, ça les rendait 'vulnérable' si je puis dire…. Ensuite.. Il cherchait un endroit, une maison en général. »

Rose ne disait rien, elle écoutait tout simplement.

« Il aimait que ses victimes le supplie et résiste… il prenait une cigarette et après l'avoir un peu fumé… il brûlait les seins des femmes… »

Olivia peinait à en parler et Rose commença à ressentir le malaise de sa mère. Elle s'approcha et lui frotta délicatement le dos, mais Olivia se retira aussitôt. Elle devait finir de raconter.

« Et puis parfois il prenait une fourchette et une cuillère qu'il faisait chauffer et… il les poser sur le corps aussi. Le fer chaud sur un corps déjà tellement affaiblie… ça donne juste envie de mourir »

« Il a vraiment marqué ta carrière… »

« C'est certain… c'est à cause de lui que je me suis dit que de toute façon il y en aurait toujours plus… toujours plus horrible les uns que les autres.. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ? Il est libre ? »

Olivia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se retourna pour ne plus sentir le regard de sa fille sur elle.

« Non… il est mort. »

« Ah bon ? Comment ? En tout cas ça fait une ordure de moins ! »

« Je l'ai tué. »

« Quoi ? » répondit Rose interloquée

Olivia se retourna, les yeux remplit de larmes. « Je l'ai tué » répéta t-elle « Pour pouvoir m'enfuir après trois jours enfermée avec lui. »

Rose laissa tomber ses bras comme si ils pesaient une tonne. Elle était en train de mettre toutes les pièces ensemble dans sa tête, et en quelques secondes, elle avait comprit ce que sa mère lui avouait. Elle comprit pourquoi elle lui avait raconté tout ça.

Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras, séchant ses larmes comme Olivia l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.


	14. Chapter 14

Quelques jours étaient passés. Olivia et Rose étaient revenue à New York et avaient parlé à Elliot et Alex. Une discussion difficile, avec énormément d'émotion… et un sentiment de soulagement quand ils connurent enfin la vérité…

Elliot avait beaucoup pleuré. Lui qui passait ses journée à traquer et arrêter toutes ces ordures, n'avaient pas du protéger sa propre fille…

C'était dur d'accepter ça. Pourtant, contre attente, il avait accepté que ce soit Olivia qui arrête cette ordure. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il la laisserai faire, et encore moins qu'il se montrerai patient… et pourtant…

Olivia buvait son café sur la terrasse, au calme. Tout le monde dormait encore, mais elle, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle repensais à tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer ses dernières semaines… et plus elle y pensait plus elle se rendait compte de son erreur.

Alors oui, le métier de prof l'avait rendu heureuse, vraiment très heureuse… enseigner à des jeunes, les voir apprendre, être reconnaissant… être la pour les guider quand ils étaient perdu, tout ça était réellement gratifiant. Et en plus ca lui permettait d'avoir une vie de famille « normale ». Mais bon sang c'était le métier de flic qui coulait dans ses veines ! C'est ce qu'elle était, c'est ce qu'elle voulait être ! Malgré les horaires, malgré les risques. Elle adorait ses enfants plus que tout au monde mais maintenant qu'ils étaient grands elle pourrait peut être s'autoriser à reprendre sa place…

Elle avait toujours été pour une éducation honnête, et comment ses enfants pourraient comprendre l'importance de choisir le métier qui leur faisait envie, si elle-même se mentait ? Elle soupira, c'était comme une évidence… elle devait retourner à l'unité spéciale des victimes.

Elle finit sa tasse de café et alla se préparer. Elle devait passer voir Cragen de toute façon…

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle passa par la chambre de Rose. Elle dormait comme un bébé…

Tant mieux pensa t-elle, elle avait besoin de récupérer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder et d'être triste. Elle avait toujours cru au destin et au fait que si une chose arrivait c'était pour une bonne raison, mais comment travailler à l'unité spéciale et penser ça ? Encore plus quand sa propre fille l'avait vécu ?

Elle soupira et sortit de la chambre puis tomba nez à nez avec Elliot.

« tu t'en vas déjà Liv ? » chuchota t-il en l'embrassant sur le front

« Oui, il faut que je parle avec Cragen. »

« Bonne chance »

« Merci El… d'accepter de me laisser gérer ça »

« Toi et les enfants êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde… je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous »

« Je t'aime »

Il sourit, c'était rare qu'elle le dise en premier. « Je t'aime aussi »

Lorsqu'elle coupa le moteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Instinctivement, elle était revenue se garer à la même place que quand elle travaillait ici…

C'est dingue comme les habitudes sont ancrées dans chaque personne.

Une boule commence à se former dans son estomac… est ce que Cragen allait accepter ?

De toute façon il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir… Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et prit la direction du bureau de Cragen.

Elle se sentait chez elle dans ce bâtiment… bon sang elle voulait revenir. Elle n'avait plus aucuns doutes désormais, le fait de se retrouver ici lui rappela à quel point elle était faite pour ce métier.

Elle arriva sans faire de bruit, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait, devant le bureau de Cragen. La porte était ouverte et il était concentré dans ses papiers. Elle sourit, combien de fois avait elle été convoquée dans ce bureau avec Elliot ?

Elle s'approcha et donna deux petits coups dans la porte. Il releva la tête, et elle vit l'éclair de surprise dans son regard.

« Olivia… ! » dit il en se levant pour aller l'embrasser. « Si je m'attendais à te revoir un jour ici… » ajouta t-il en la serrant tout contre lui.

« Et moi dont.. Je réfléchissais au nombre de fois où j'ai été convoqué ici pour me faire remonter les bretelles. »

« Pas assez de fois si tu veux mon avis. » répliqua le capitaine en riant.

Il connaissait Olivia par cœur, elle était comme sa propre fille, et à cet instant il savait qu'elle n'était pas la pour le plaisir.

« Tu veux venir t'asseoir à ton ancienne place ? » demanda t-il en plaisantant. Malgré elle, elle sourit de nouveau.

« Avec plaisir, capitaine ! »

La discussion dura très longtemps, Olivia lui exposa tout son plan. Elle devait joué franc jeu si elle voulait avoir une chance de gérer les opérations…

Cragen l'avait écouté attentivement. Il fut un temps où elle aurait agit sans réfléchir avec Elliot.. Encore plus quand cela la touchait personnellement.. Et aujourd'hui elle avait établi tout un plan incroyablement malin. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle ferait un lieutenant exceptionnel, songea t-il. Et pour lui il était temps de prendre sa retraite…

Quand toute cette histoire serait finie, il pourrait peut être en discuter avec elle ?

Quand Olivia eut finit, il l'a regarda sans un mot. Elle était nerveuse, elle voulait tellement qu'il accepte….

Il se dirigea vers une armoire fermée à clé et l'ouvrit.

Olivia était sous le choc. Il avait gardé son insigne d'inspecteur…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir

« Vous l'avez gardé… »

« J'ai toujours eu espoir qu'un jour tu reviennes ici… » avoua t-il, nostalgique.

« Prépare tout de ton côté, je m'occupe de la paperasse et demain tu viendra récupérer ton arme. »

Elle se leva et le serra sans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il avait toujours été comme un père pour elle, et avec tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie pour elle, elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier.

Elle accrocha son badge à sa ceinture et se senti revivre… une nouvelle bouffée d'air dans sa vie. Souriante elle rentra à la maison tout préparer. Il était temps d'arrêter ce salopard de Marc.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia était déjà en place. Elle et toute son équipe avaient absolument tout prévu. Des caméras miniatures étaient dissimulées dans la salle de cours, une autre sur la veste de Rose, ainsi que des micros.

Ce salaup ne pourrait pas leur échapper.

Elle se rongeait les ongles, parce que malgré tout, le stress était là, malgré tout il s'agissait de sa fille.

Rose avait absolument tenu participer à l'opération, elle voulait le coincer, et lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas détruite, qu'elle était plus fort que lui.

Elle était dans le couloir, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et se concentrait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle joue son rôle à la perfection, sans ça, il s'en douterai. Il était très malin, il fallait l'être plus que lui.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Olivia se redressa sur sa chaise.

"C'est parti..."

Amanda, Fin et Elliot étaient à ses cotés, et Elliot posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia. Ils étaient unis et plus fort que jamais.

Ils devaient maintenant attendre la fin du cours, et prendre leur mal en patience.

Rose regarda ses camarades de classe arriver et tous furent surpris de la voir. Il était vrai que depuis sa tentative de suicide, elle n'avait plus remis les pieds au lycée, ni elle, ni Olivia. Et comme elle n'avait donné de nouvelles à personne, pas même à ses amis ou même son petit ami ... Elle ne fut pas étonné de leur réaction.

Devant leur silence, elle décida de rentrer en première dans la salle. Elle leur expliquerait tout, après. Ils comprendraient et peut être que les choses pourraient redevenir paisibles entre eux...

En attendant , elle devait absolument se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se dirigea directement au fond de la salle et s'assieds, sans un mot.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de son professeur, elle ne cilla pas, et ne baissa pas les yeux. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui fasse se plaisir, il devait comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive, c'était elle la plus forte.

Au bout de quelques secondes il detourna le regard, il était perturbé de la voir ici. Il pensait en avoir fini avec elle, mais après tout, elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait été clair avec elle, si elle ne se taisait pas, ou si elle tentait quoique ce soit, il s'en prendrait à Olivia. Et il savait parfaitement qu'elle aimait tellement sa mère, que leur amour était tellement fusionnel comme le lui avait si souvent répété sa collègue, que Rose ne tenterait rien qui pourrait mettre sa maman chérie en danger.

Le cours se déroula dans un calme absolu. Il leur avait donné des exercices afin d'être au calme, et en profita pour corriger des copies. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Rose.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne fais pas tes exercices Rose ?"

"Je ne comprends rien."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas me demander plutôt que de rester à rien faire ?" S'étonna t-il en se relevant pour s'approcher d'elle. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait le pouvoir pensa t-elle. "Tu viendra me voir à la fin du cours."

Bingo ! Pensa t-elle. Elle avait visé juste.

De son coté, une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Olivia. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour le coincer, mais de savoir que c'était sa fille l'appât la rendait très mal. A la fin de l'heure, tout serait fini, et elle pourrait lui passer les menottes et lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait. Elle commença de nouveau à se ronger les ongles, et Elliot s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête.

"Tout ira bien. Notre fille est forte. On y arrivera tous ensemble"

"Merci, El."

La fin du cours sonna enfin. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se sentait prête à l'affronter.

"Ok tout le monde, soyez tous prêt à intervenir. C'est de ma fille qu'il s'agit" dit-elle avec franchise; "Si jamais je perds pieds ..."

"Compte sur nous Olivia." Coupa Fin

Elle sourit et se retourna face aux écrans, sur le qui vive, prête à foncer.

Rose attendit que tous les élèves sortent. Lucas et Sandy se tournèrent vers elle, pour l'attendre. Elle leur manquait et ils auraient aimé discuter avec elle, retrouver leur complicité...

Elle manquait terriblement à Lucas... Il ne savait même plus ou ils en étaient dans leur relation...

Elle les regarda et regarda ensuite Marc.

"Je vous rejoins plus tard" leur dit-elle en se levant. Une fois qu'ils furent sorti, elle s'approcha du bureau de leur professeur et patienta. Elle devait le laisser croire qu'il avait le contrôle.

Lorsqu'il sentit son parfum, les souvenirs remontèrent dans son esprit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et ferma la porte de la salle de classe.

On y était songea t-elle. Et malgré que son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Sa mère n'était pas loin.

Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et ne put s'empêcher de respirer le parfum au creux de son cou.

"J'adore ton parfum. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais en cours a vrai dire."

"On le tient!" S'écria Olivia. "Espèce d'enfoiré tu te crois tellement supérieur que jamais tu n'aurais imaginé qu'elle soit revenue pour te piéger. Allez parle"

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Et bien tu sais" dit il en s'asseyant sur son bureau, laissant apparaitre son désir de manière flagrante "Après notre histoire..; Je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez mature pour passer outre, après tout tu es très jeune."

"Mais quel porc !" Hurla Olivia; "Il essaie de faire croire que le viol qu'il a commis était en réalité une histoire consentie ?!"

Elle tapa du poing sur le bureau, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"Calme toi Olivia" lui demanda Amanda. "Il fait exprès pour la déstabiliser, mais Rose est plus maline"

"Après ... Tu sais je ne suis pas fermé à l'idée de recommencer" chuchota Marc en se mettant derrière elle et en posant sa main dans son dos.

Olivia avait les mains crispés, elle était folle de rage. Encore un tout petit peu et elle pourrait intervenir...

"Non, je ne veux pas. Je voudrais y aller"

"Y aller ?" Dit il en la bloquant contre le bureau "Mais non tu vas rester avec moi, t'en a envie toi aussi n'est ce pas"

"Non, laissez moi s'il vous plait ..." Répondit Rose d'une toute petite voix. Elle se croyait plus forte que ça, mais tous les souvenirs revinrent sans prévenir. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et elle était sur le point de craquer.

"Bon ça suffit, on y va !" Décida Olivia en enfilant sa veste. Aussitôt Elliot s'interposa et l'empêcha de sortir.

"Attends encore un peu Liv..."

"Attendre quoi ?! Qu'il la viole de nouveau, Elliot ?!"

"Non attends que ce soit elle qui te donne le signal. Elle te l'a demandé, même si c'est dur de voir ça, et ça l'est pour moi aussi, crois moi, il faut lui faire confiance."

Devant le silence d'Olivia il la prit dans ses bras. "Elle est forte ..."

Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et avait la nausée. Elle aurait voulu se retourner et le repousser , mais il fallait qu'il aille un peu plus loin encore, un tout petit peu plus loin. Elle prit sur elle, comme jamais , respira un bon coup, et pensa a sa mère, à ses bras, ses câlins ...

"Tu vas encore plus aimer que la première fois"

"J'ai dit non !" S'écria elle en se débattant légèrement. La résistance l'excitait encore plus et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Impatient il s'emporta et la gifla si fort qu'elle se retourna sur le bureau.

"Cette fois ça suffit, tout le monde me suit !" S'emporta Olivia. Ils en avaient largement assez pour le coincer e les choses allaient trop loin. Personne ne s'y opposa et tout le monde la suivit. Ils étaient dans une des salles du dessus et n'avaient pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. Dans quelques secondes, Rose serait libre.

C'est Olivia qui menait la danse, elle était devant Elliot, Amanda et Fin.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en arrière, chose qu'elle n'avait que très rarement faite depuis qu'elle avait quitté la police.

D'ailleurs ses élèves ne l'avait jamais, au grand jamais vu les cheveux attachés. Ils avaient toujours vu leur professeur très bien coiffé et maquillés.

Alors, quand ils virent Olivia arriver dans le couloir, cheveux attachés et avec une veste de police, la suprise et le questionnement se lisait sur tous les visages.

"Mme Stabler ?" Se fit entendre à plusieurs reprises.

Elle était sonné et Marc en profita pour défaire sa ceinture. Entendre de nouveau ce cliquetis lui procura des sueurs froides, mais elle était désormais incapable de bouger ni même de parler.

Il s'approcha d'elle, il ne pouvait plus attendre... Mais le bruit de la porte qui se faisait défoncer le fit reculer d'un pas en sursautant.

Sans perdre une seconde Olivia se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et le projeta contre le mur.

"Sale petit enfoiré tu vas me le payer"

Amanda se dirigea vers Rose et l'aida à se relever en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"Ca va ... Ca va ..."

"De quoi tu parle Olivia, on ne faisait rien de mal ... Je me doute que d'apprendre notre relation comme ça te fais un choc, mais tu sais..." Commença t-il, mais lorsqu'il senti le canon de l'arme d'Olivia contre se gorge, il se tut immédiatement

"Ferme là. Je sais tout, tu vas me le payer..."

"Liv..." Dit doucement Elliot "Fait pas ça"

Tous les élèves voyaient la scène , mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

Elliot s'approcha un peu plus près et posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule d'Olivia. "Liv s'il te plait. C'est fini... Il est foutu, pense à Rose."

A l'entente du prénom de sa fille, Olivia se calma aussitôt, rangea son arme et se tourna en direction de sa fille qui était dans les bras d'Amanda.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Marc ricaner, elle se tourna de nouveau face à lui et lui décrocha un coup de poing monumental qui le fit tomber par terre.

Fin s'approcha immédiatement pour l'aider à se relever, non sans le cogner et le menoter.

Olivia se plaça devant lui, et à sa plus grande satisfaction il avait le nez en sang.

"Marc Jacob, je vous arrête pour viol sur mineur par personne ayant autorité. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et si vous n'avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera commis d'office."

"Depuis quand t'es flic espèce de salope"

"Avant d'être prof j'ai été des années flic à l'unité spéciale. Tu vas pourrir en taule, et tu n'a même pas idée de la façon dont sont traités les violeurs la bas. Amuse toi bien"

"Ta fille ne pourra jamais jamais m'oublier ! Tu m'entends !" Hurla t-il, fou de rage alors que Fin l'emmenait.

Rose se retira de l'étreinte d'Amanda et se plaça devant son professeur.

"Peut être que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier mais moi, avec ma famille et mes amis je vais continuer à vivre, pendant que toi tu vas survivre."

Elle se blottit ensuite dans les bras de sa mère et de son père. Ce cauchemar était désormais derrière eux.


	16. Chapter 16

Tous les élèves étaient sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans leur classe.

Amanda suivit Fin et Elliot resta quelques minutes avec Olivia dans la salle de classe.

"Tu veux rester ici pour discuter avec tes élèves je suppose"

Olivia sourit malgré elle, il la connaissait par coeur. "Je ne peux pas les laisser sans explications, ce sont des gosses ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et ça risque de les perturber, et de laisser la place à trop de questions." Répondit-elle en soupirant

"Mais tu ne veux pas non plus parler pour Rose, et tu te dis que l'explication va être difficile..." Devina Elliot

"Oui..."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, maman" coupa Rose en rentrant dans la classe. "Ça ne me gêne pas qu'il soit au courant ... Ils ont le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé... En particulier Lucas ... Je lui ai fait tellement de mal ..."

"Rose ... Peut être que tu devrais lui en parler toi même, en tête à tête ..."

"Non je n'en aurais pas la force ... Avec toi, je me sens plus forte, maman; c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu affronter tout ça, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas."

Face aux paroles de sa fille, Olivia se leva et serra sa fille dans ses bras. "Je serais toujours là pour toi..."

Elliot les laissa ensuite pour rejoindre ses collègues à l'unité et Olivia fit rentrer ses élèves dans la classe avant de refermer la porte.

Le silence était pesant ... Olivia avait connu de nombreuses rentrées scolaires, mais dans aucuns de ses souvenirs elle ne se rappelait avoir été aussi stressé à l'idée de s'adresser à ses élèves... Peut être parce que cette fois c'était en partie personnel.

Elle tournait en rond, devant son bureau, les mains dans les poches, toujours habillé avec la tenue de la police de New-York.

Elle devait se l'avouer, elle était paumée.

"Madame ?" Se fit soudainement entendre. Olivia se tourna immédiatement vers la voix qui venait de parler "Vous êtes de la police en vérité ? Vous n'êtes pas prof ?"

Elle soupira et s'assieds négligemment sur son bureau.

"Je me doute que vous avez tous énormément de questions. Voilà ce que je vous propose, je vais parler, vous expliquer tout ce que je peux, et ensuite si vous avez d'autres choses à me demander, on le fera dans le calme. Les cours d'aujourd'hui de toute façon sont annulés. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ensuite, d'ailleurs vous pourriez déjà rentrer, mais je tiens sincèrement à ce que l'on discute tous ensemble si vous êtes d'accord."

Devant le silence de ses élèves qui étaient totalement concentrés sur ce qu'elle disait, elle poursuivit.

"Bon, tout d'abord, je suis bien une vraie prof" commença Olivia en rigolant. "Non pendant des années je n'ai pas appris que des bêtises à mes élèves, j'ai bien eu a formation qu'il fallait ne vous en faites pas."

L'atmosphère se détendit et un sourire se dessina sur presque toutes les lèvres.

"Mais avant ça, j'ai bien été flic. Je me doute que ça a du vous choquer de me voir arriver ... Comme ça."

"Perso je vous ai trouvé super canon !"

Tout la classe éclata de rire. Elle qui était si stressé au début, en avait oublié la relation de confiance qu'elle avait su créer avec eux.

"Méfie toi, mon mari pourrait devenir jaloux."

"C'est vrai qu'il fait peur, il à un regard ..."

"Et encore, tu ne l'a pas vu pendant les interrogatoires" ironisa Olivia avant de retrouver son sérieux. "Il faut que vous sachiez ... Si aujourd'hui vous avez été témoin de l'arrestation de votre professeur ..."

"Attends maman !" Coupa Rose en se levant. "Je vais le faire ..."

Elle vint se mettre à coté de sa mère et inspira un bon coup. "Je sais que ces dernières semaines, je vous ai tous plus ou moins snobé. Je n'ai donné de nouvelles à personnes ... Et je tenais à m'excuser, sincèrement."

Elle regarda Olivia, comme pour y trouver du courage et se lança. "Le prof de maths, m'a violé."

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de massue sur toute la classe, et Lucas sentit la colère monter en lui. La colère, et une infinie tristesse.

"C'était le soir de la fête chez Jane. Il m'a suivi quand je suis partie , et c'est là qu'il m'a violé... C'est aussi à cause de ça que j'ai fais ma tentative de suicide et que j'ai totalement dérapé... Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, j'étais ... anéantie."

"Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ...? Quelqu'un aurait pu t'aider ..." Demanda Sandy

"Il avait menacé de s'en prendre à ma mère si je disais quoique ce soit ... J'avais peur pour elle ... Il en aurait été capable. Mais elle n'a rien laché, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire et lui dire, elle m'a poussé à lui parler. J'ai été odieuse avec beaucoup de monde, je vous demande pardon à tous ..."

"C'est pour ça que vous êtes redevenue flic madame ?"

Tout en caressant le dos de sa fille, Olivia acquiesça.

"J'avais quitté la police parce que j'avais l'impression que quoique nous fassions il y aurait toujours pire, que ça ne servait à rien ... Et Rose m'a fais prendre conscience, que même si il y en avait toujours d'autres, ceux que nous arrivions à arrêter était déjà des pourritures en moins dans la rue. Voilà, vous savez à peu près tout"

"Mais ... Ça veut dire que vous allez nous quitter ? Vous allez redevenir flic alors ?"

"Probablement oui ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'intention de finir cette année scolaire avec vous."

"C'est vrai ?" Demandèrent-ils à plusieurs, soulagé

"Oui, je vous le promet. Je vais vous laisser rentrer chez vous. Si certains ont besoin de parler, ou si vous avez des questions, je suis là. Je sais que le lycée va également mettre en place une cellule psychologique"

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle, et Rose embrassa sa mère sur la joue aussi avant de s'en aller aussi. Cette épreuve avait été éprouvante, elle avait besoin de s'isoler. Elle s'éclipsa avant que Sandy ou Lucas ne vienne la voir.

Olivia prit sa tête entre ses mains. La journée avait été difficile, elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et d'être loin de tout ça.

Elle prit son insigne entre ses mains et le contempla. Ses élèves lui manquerai, mais elle était faite pour être flic.

Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, une soirée en famille leur ferait à tous le plus grand bien. En longeant les couloir calme du lycée quand elle fut interpeller par du bruit venant de la salle de musique. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, normalement plus aucun élève ne devait être dans l'établissement.

La porte n'était pas fermé et elle regarda discrètement.

Olivia reconnut cette mélodie immédiatement, c'était celle qu'elle avait composé pour rose au Piano quand elle était petite.

Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille jouer du piano et chanter, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait loupé le talent de sa fille. Rose avait une voix magnifique ... Et en plus elle savait jouer du piano, et ça, Olivia ne le savait même pas.


End file.
